


Henri meets his villain

by katbux



Series: Elijah/Niklaus [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cuteness overload, DADDY KLAUS, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Papa Elijah, fairy tale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: Henri meets the villain of his favorite fairy tale, but no worry for Daddy and Papa come to the rescue!Can you guess Henri’s (and mine) favorite fairy tale?





	Henri meets his villain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story from mine Home is where your heart sleeps universe. You can read it separately, but would probably make little bit more sense if you read that one first.

Vincent hates to be here, he hates this house and most of the people that live in there. But as his luck goes, this is also a place where Davina and Freya live now. And he needs them right now, he needs someone to talk to about this amazing grimoire he found. It is from the 18th century and is full of voodoo and rituals. He is so excited to show it to someone that he came as soon as he woke up this morning, but the two witches were not excited about the early hour and made him wait, while they get ready. At least they had the maid to bring him some breakfast.

So he sits in the courtyard, reading through the book, sipping a mimosa and hoping he won’t meet any of the other inhabitants of the house, especially the bloodsucking kind.

He is so immersed in the book, that he doesn’t hear the pitter-patter of bare feet and only notices the boy when he goes for his mimosa.

“Hey, young man! This is no drink for a child!”

The boy, no older than five looks at him curiously “Why? It’s juice, isn’t it? I like juice.”

He is adorable, he apparently just woke up, his fine blond hair are sticking into every direction and he is still wearing a PJs with black cartoon dragons on it. Vincent of course knows who it is, even if he does not quiet remember his name. He is the son of Elijah and Klaus, the youngest Mikaelson.

“This is not a normal juice little man, this one is special, for adults only.”

The boy’s eyes lock onto the cup, it is apparent that he wants it even more now, but Vincent won’t be caught giving the youngest Mikaelson alcohol. He would be ripped to pieces by his fathers and if he would by some miracle survive, he is sure his aunts and uncle would finish the job.

“What’s so special about it?” the boy inches closer, stopping next to his chair. Even sitting down, the boy’s head barely reaches Vincent’s chest, he really is an adorable little imp. The older man does not want to tell him there is alcohol in it, he doesn’t know if the kid even knows what alcohol is, so instead says: “It has magic in it.”

The boy gasps excitedly “Magic? Like voodoo?”

“Yes, exactly. This is my own voodoo potion.”

“You can do maaagic?”

“I would not be the witch king of New Orleans otherwise” Vincent winks at him, the curiosity of the boy is endearing. His fathers are the most powerful vampires in the world and his aunts extraordinarily strong witches and he still finds Vincent’s magic fascinating.

Suddenly the boy’s eyes narrow with suspicion “What kinds of magic can you do?”

“All kinds, voodoo, hoodoo, protection spells and curses.” he says in the most serious tone he can muster.

“Can you turn someone into a frog?”

“Into a frog?” Vincent laughs. What kind of fairy tales does the child read? But he decides to go with it. “Sure, I can turn people into all kinds of animals. Snakes, frogs, dogs… you name it.”

The child’s eyes widen and he asks almost in a whisper. “Do you… do you have friends on the other side?”

On the other side? Well, there are the ancestors even if he would not call them his friends per say. But this is a little boy he talks to, he does not want to scare him with talk about the souls of long dead witches residing in this city. And so, with conspiratory wink, he nods.

 

Elijah is just awakening, his Niklaus snuggled in his arms. He looks down on his beloved brother and cannot resist a smile. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps, curly hair falling into his eyes, his face looking much younger, peaceful and unburdened by the worries of the day. He strokes the unruly curls off of his forehead and kisses it, then he continues with his brows, sharp cheeks and tip of the nose. By the time he gets to those delectable lips, Niklaus is awake and pursing his lips to receive his good morning kiss.

He loves mornings like this, mornings when he can snuggle with Niklaus, making him feel his love the first thing in the morning. His beautiful, temperamental brother is always much more mellow and forgiving after a morning like this.

Unfortunately, this won’t be one of those morning, because as he starts wrapping his arm around Niklaus’ waist, a sharp scream penetrates the happy fog clouding his brain. They both immediately jump out of the bed, not caring about clothes or appearances for they both know the voice, it’s their little boy, clearly afraid.

They storm out of the bedroom and into the courtyard only to see Vincent holding the distraught boy. The boy is crying and trying to rip himself out of the older man’s grasp, his panic apparent.

Elijah vision goes red, how dares the witch touch his baby?! He will tear him to pieces!

Niklaus apparently feels the same, judging by his growl and speed in which he flies down the stairs. He rips Vincent off of Henri and pins him to the wall by his neck.

Elijah grabs his son, picking him up and hugging close. The boy is hysterically crying and trying to hide his face into his neck. Elijah can feel his siblings arriving, but his focus is entirely on Henri. His poor little angel is shaking like a leaf.

“Shh, shh my sweet. Everything is alright. Nobody can hurt you when you’re with me. Daddy will get rid of the bad man” the boy lifts his head at that and scans the yard looking for his Daddy.

Niklaus pinned Vincent against one of the walls and is effectively choking him, his rage is clouding his mind and does not even realize that Vincent doesn’t even fight back, he is just hanging in his grasp switching between feeble attempts to remove the hand on his throat and trying to say something.

“No… Daddy...no!” the boy yells between the hiccups and reaches a hand towards Nik. He tries to say more, but his throat is constricted from crying, barely making a sound.

His shout stops Klaus from crushing the black man’s windpipe, he turns around, looking at his son while still keeping Vincent securely pinned.

Elijah is stroking his boy’s back, trying to calm him enough to speak more clearly. All he can understand now are words: no, daddy, frog.

“Calm down angel, tell Papa what happened. Did you see a frog?” Elijah is perplexed. Was there a frog in the courtyard? But  Henri loves frogs, his favorite fairy tale is about frogs. And what would have Vincent do with it?

“Daddy… he… he…” the boys grasps for a breath. “He will turn Daddy frog!”

“Vincent wants to turn Daddy into a frog?” Elijah tries to clarify what he heard.

“Yes! He is bad! Has friends on the other side!” the boy sniffles and rubs his teary eyes with fists.

It does not take Elijah more than a minute to figure it out. He can’t help but laugh, but making sure Henri does not see him, he would not want his boy to think that he is laughing at him.

 

“Love, please let him down. I think it is not his fault.” Niklaus looks at him dubiously, clearly still ready to crush the man, but he relents and releases his throat. Nevertheless he stays close by, just in case.

Vincent collapses to the ground coughing and rubbing his sore throat. He looks up at Elijah gratefully and tries to explain, when Elijah’s raised hand stops him.

“Let me ask you few questions first Vincent.”

He nods, what other option does he have? He doesn’t even know what happened. One moment he is talking to the child, having a pleasant morning, in the next one the child is screaming and these two storm in like avenging angels of death.

“Did you say my son that you can do magic?” A nod.

“And did you tell him you can turn people into animals?”

“Well yes, I know I can’t do that precisely, that is completely different level of magic, but I thought the little one saw it in some fairy tale or something and he would like it.”

Elijah smiles at him cryptically, but doesn’t berate him, simply continues with his questioning:

“Wouldn’t you perhaps say to him that you have friends on the other side?”

Vincent looks at his disbelieving, was that what set the kid off? He is afraid of ghosts?

“Well, how else would you explain the ancestors to a child?”

 

Both Elijah and Klaus start to laugh fully, others just looking at them like they went mad.

“Oh god, this is incredible” laughs Klaus, slowly walking to his brother and son. He takes the boy from Elijah’s arms and puts him on his hip.

“Listen sweetheart” he bends his head towards Henri, their foreheads touching. “That man there is called Vincent, he takes care of the witches living in this city and is a friend of your aunts. He would never hurt you.”

“But Daddy, isn’t he the Shadow man?”

Niklaus smiles gently at his baby, melting Elijah’s heart on the spot. “No baby, he is nothing like the Shadow man. But maybe you’d like to show him and your aunties and uncles your favorite fairy tale? We can watch it and snuggle while eating breakfast, what do you say?”

“Yaay!” he throws his little fists into the air, making everyone smile at how adorable he is.


End file.
